


Phil Coulson Ne Cuisine Pas (et les Avengers Ne Vont Plus Chez IKEA)

by Selka



Series: Les dossiers de Phil Coulson du Toastervers [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author has mental issues, Calcifer is Not Allowed To Help, Gen, Humor, M/M, Tony Makes Poor Choices
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selka/pseuds/Selka
Summary: Parfois Tony fait de mauvais choix. Parfois Tony pousse les blagues qu'il fait à Steve Rogers un peu top loin. Parfois Steve décide qu'il en a assez.Phil Coulson est celui qui doit faire un rapport de ces absurdités, et il ne cuisine pas.





	Phil Coulson Ne Cuisine Pas (et les Avengers Ne Vont Plus Chez IKEA)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Phil Coulson Does Not Bake (and The Avengers Do Not Shop At IKEA Anymore)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/417073) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> Merci à Tenshura pour ses encouragements, ça m'a donné un coup de boost. Mon but est de au moins finir la série, mais ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que son travail et ma traduction sont appréciées.

Pepper Potts avait eu beaucoup de métiers en rapport avec Tony Stark à travers les années, mais seulement si vous comptiez ceux qui n'étaient pas officiels. Assistante personnelle et PDG, cela avait été ses boulots officiels. Petite amie ne comptait pas vraiment comme un boulot, ni gouvernante, baby-sitter, bouc émissaire, souffre-douleur, ou thérapeute non officielle.

 

Conseillère Conjugale des Avengers n'allait pas, en aucune circonstance, être ajouté à cette liste.

"Explique moi ça, dit-elle.

\- Eh bien...

\- Et explique-le moi comme tu l'expliquerais à Thor.

\- D'accord, fit Tony.

\- Un Thor soûl, ajouta Pepper.

 

Il y eut une longue pause.

\- Je n'ai pas de mots aussi petits, dit Tony. Je peux, je ne sais pas, faire un de ces schémas, tu sais, ceux qui sont avec les meubles IKEA?

\- Comment saurais-tu ce qui va avec les meubles IKEA? demanda Pepper. Tu as de l'urticaire juste en entrant dans un IKEA.

Il y eut un long silence traînant.

\- Tony?

\- Quoi.

\- Non.

\- Tu peux arrêter de parler maintenant, ça n'a rien à voir avec le but de mon appel, c'est pour ça que je n'aime pas te parler, il y a toujours quelque chose...

\- Tu es allé à IKEA?

 

Le silence fut éloquent.

\- Toi. Chez IKEA.

\- On a déjà vu ça, oui, pouvons-nous passer au sujet suivant?

\- Pour quelle raison aurais-tu été chez IKEA Tony?

 

Il y eut une longue inspiration, et Pepper regretta sa question avant même qu'il ne commence à parler.

\- Parce que Steve aime faire des choses en équipe qui n'impliquent pas des explosions ou les blessures possibles aux colonnes vertébrales des gens, donc parfois il nous fait faire des choses, ce qui serait bien s'il me laissait décider ce que nous faisons, c'est ma ville, après tout, mon argent, et je sais comment m'amuser. Mais non, il insiste pour que nous, je ne sais pas, nous varions sur qui choisit quoi faire, et une vieille femme dans le métro a dit à Thor qu'il pouvait avoir de la confiture de mûroise chez IKEA _(en VO: loganberry, il y en a chez IKEA mais je n'ai pas goûté)_ , et il s'avère que Thor considère que la confiture de mûroise est la meilleure chose qui existe.

Pepper le coupa avec une efficacité brutale.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Thor était dans le métro.

\- Thor adore de métro. Il l'adore. Il y passerait ses journées si nous l'y laissions, et parfois, honnêtement? On l'y laisse. Clint va des fois avec lui, enregistre le tout, c'est... C'est comme une performance artistique, à part qu'aucun des interprètes ne sait qu'ils interprètent, donc c'est encore mieux.

Tony s'arrêta.

\- J'ai tapé mon poing sur la table à passer des heures dans le métro. Non. Pas question. Mais une sympathique vieille dame a commencé à parler à Thor en suédois, et eh, _Allspeak_ , donc ils étaient meilleurs amis le temps d'arriver à l'arrêt du Lincoln Center. Et elle l'a je ne sais pas trop comment convaincu d'aller à IKEA.

\- Et maintenant Steve ne te parle plus? Qu'as-tu fait chez IKEA? demanda Pepper.

\- Rien, Pep, essaye de suivre, tu es celle qui voulait parler d'IKEA, et vraiment, si tu n'as pas entendu parler de l'accident des boulettes de viande, je suis sous un AND (Accord de Non-Divulgation), donc ouais."

 

Pepper laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

"Tony.

\- Oui?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Steve Rogers ne te parle pas?

Il y eut un silence.

\- Je jure que je vais raccrocher ce téléphone, Anthony Edward Stark. J'ai une entreprise à faire tourner, et je me moque de tes problèmes en plus. Donc soyons clair. Pourquoi est-ce que l'être humain le plus gentil sur Terre refuse de te parler à l'heure actuelle?

 

Tony soupira.

\- Tu sais comment j'ai la petit habitude d'envoyer occasionnellement Steve dans les magasins pour des produits qui pourraient, dans le sens le plus technique, ne pas exister?

\- Oh mon Dieu, dit Pepper.

\- h bien, j'ai peut-être été un peu trop loin.

\- Ce qui veut dire que tu as fait quelque chose d'horrible. Tony. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à l'homme le plus gentil, le plus convenable et le plus honorable que tu as rencontré et que tu rencontreras jamais?

\- Quand tu le tournes comme ça, ça a l'air mauvais, fit Tony.

\- TONY!

Ok, ok ! Donc tu sais comment, eh bien, je déforme la vérité à propos de l'existence de certains produits juste pour voir s'il essaye d'aller me les chercher?

\- Tu veux dire, comment tu fais de faux jingles et parfois des boîtes pour pouvoir lui mentir? Oui, je suis au courant. Je suis aussi au courant de t'avoir dit d'arrêter ça.

\- Pepper...

\- Non, sérieusement, je ne suis pas sûre de pourquoi tu penses qu'harceler ce pauvre homme est acceptable, mais...

\- Pepper, il sait que je mens. Il le sait. Il me regarde en face, et chaque expression qu'il a, chaque clignement, chaque tic, tout crie au monde qu'il sait que je mens. Il ne sait pas bluffer, Pepper. Il sait que je mens. Il est juste trop poli pour le dire. C'est pourquoi je devais continuer, tu sais lui donner plus de preuves. Et puis quand il revenait à la maison et me donnait une boîte de pruneaux ou quelque chose, ou me tapait la tête  avec un sac de grains de café, c'était notre petit rituel.

\- Le rituel où tu lui mens délibérément et l'envoie dans une chasse au dahu qui implique qu'il s'humilie en public pour ton compte?

 Un long silence et Pepper se massa le front.

\- Eh bien, quand tu le dis comme ça, ça semble être une mauvaise idée, dit enfin Tony.

\- Oui. Parce que c'est le cas, Tony. C'est une idée horrible, ce n'est pas un rituel, c'est du bizutage, et tu es un trouduc.

_ D'accord, je vais laisser passer cette insulte à mon caractère, miss Potts, mais je veux que tu saches que je suis blessé.

\- Je prendrai en considération, monsieur Stark. Donc, tu étais en train de me parler de ton horrible, horrible sévice d'un homme gentil et compatissant?

\- Tu rends ça très difficile.

\- J'en suis contente. Je vais raccrocher si tu n'en viens pas au fait.

\- Le fait EST... dit Tony, sa voix devenant forte et aigüe de la même manière que quand il avait foutu le bazar, impliquant d'habitude les médias, le gouvernement ou les lois de la physique. Eh bien, j'avais des problèmes pour le convaincre encore, il me tapotait simplement sur la tête avec un 'bel essai', donc j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose de gros.

\- Ô mon Dieu, dit Pepper, cherchant un Gaviscon _(ndt: médicament pour les brûlures d'estomac)_ dans son sac.

\- Donc j'ai peut-être fait une fausse marque de cookies, engagé une agence de pub', les ai fait travailler sur une campagne de pub' complète, radio, affiches, télévision, la totale, il pourrait même y avoir des panneaux d'affichage, et j'ai acheté des espaces publicitaire durant les émissions favorites de Steve et maintenant il ne me parle plus.

Pepper fixa les Gaviscon, puis les jeta dans la poubelle et ouvrit le tiroir du bas de son bureau. Elle passait au scotch.

\- Tu... as engagé une agence de publicité.

\- Oui.

\- Et acheté des espaces publicitaires.

\- Oui.

\- Pour un faux produit.

\- De faux cookies, oui.

\- Dans le seul but de convaincre Steve Rogers de les demander en magasin.

\- Oui.

\- Et maintenant il ne te parle plus.

\- Oui.

\- Tony, tu as de la chance qu'il n'ai pas eu une INJONCTION contre moi. J'aurai eu une injonction et nous avons couché ensemble, Tony! As-tu perdu l'esprit? hurla t'elle.

\- Eh bien, puisque nous sommes sortis ensemble, Pepper, tu sais que oui! rétorqua Tony. J'ai juste besoin de réparer ça. C'est ce que je veux. Je suis conscient d'être fou, et que je fais des merdes stupides quand je m'ennuie, donc pouvons nous ne pas nous concentrer sur ça et plutôt chercher quelque chose de plus concret à faire pour résoudre ce problème?

\- Tony, tu as dépassé toutes les limites, bien sûr qu'il est en colère contre toi., tu te moques de lui...

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il est énervé.

Pepper s'arrêta.

\- Attend, quoi? dit-elle enfin.

Elle se versa une bonne dose de scotch dans sa tasse Starbucks vide. Elle le méritait à ce stade.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il est énervé, répéta Tony.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que t'écouter expliquer quelque chose est tellement pire que le vivre? demanda Pepper. D'accord. Pourquoi est-il énervé Tony? Et rappelle toi. Des mots simples. Des mots pour un Thor soûl.

Tony soupira.

\- Parce qu'il est allé en magasin pour demander les cookies et la responsable du magasin a fondu en larmes, parce qu’apparemment sa semaine entière n'a été qu'une longue queue de gens lui demandant les cookies inexistants et elle avait tout essayé, mais elle n'avait pas été capable de trouver une manière de les commander. Parce que, eh bien, ils n'existent pas, et Steve a découvert ça quelque part entre quand il lui tapotait le dos et quand il lui tendait des mouchoirs, il est revenu à la maison et il était très en colère.

 

Pepper posa sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Tu as accidentellement créé de la demande pour un produit inexistant en essayant d'embêter Steve.

\- Oui... Ça... semble être le cas.

\- Tu es la punition pour quelque chose d'horrible que j'ai fait dans une autre vie, Tony.

\- C'est plutôt méchant, Pepper.

Il soupira encore.

\- En tous les cas, il a dit que c'était bon tant que mes blagues n'affectaient que lui, mais maintenant j'ai causé des problèmes à d'autres personnes et ce n'est 'pas acceptable'."

 

Pepper pouvait presque l'entendre faire des guillemets avec les doigts autour des mots.

"Puis il a dit qu'il était en colère contre moi, et que jusqu'à ce qu'il surmonte ça, c'était probablement mieux si nous, tu sais, ne nous parlions pas.

\- Donc tu as juste à attendre qu'il se calme, dit Pepper.

\- Il dit qu'il ne me parleras plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient disponibles dans le commerce.

L'estomac de Pepper se retourna.

\- Non.

\- Pepper...

\- Non. Absolument pas. StarkIndustries ne va pas se lancer dans la production de nourriture pour que Capitaine America te reparle. Non. Il n'y a aucune chance...

\- J'ai commencé la paperasse aujourd'hui pour mettre sur pied une petite entreprise...

\- Enfoiré!

Pepper jeta la tasse de café dans la poubelle et agrippa la bouteille de scotch.

\- Tony...

\- Ça va aller avec la Fondation Maria Stark, dit Tony. Tu sais, comme le truc de Paul Newman, tout ce qu'on vend, les recettes iront aux œuvres de bienfaisance. Tout ira bien.

\- Je suis au conseil de la Fondation Maria Stark!

\- Oui, moi aussi. Tu as manqué la dernière réunion.

\- Non, je... Quand était-elle? demanda t'elle.

\- Ce matin.

\- Tony...

\- Non, sérieusement, je voulais te prévenir, nous allons faire des cookies. Commercialement.

\- Pour que Steve Rogers te parle de nouveau.

\- Des entreprises ont été bâties pour des raisons pires.

\- Non, ce n'est pas le cas.

Il y eut une pause.

\- Il est vraiment en colère Pepper, dit Tony.

\- Tony, ça arrive. Les gens se mettent en colère contre toi, parfois.

Elle fit une pause.

\- Comme moi. Comme maintenant.

\- Pas lui.

Elle s'arrêta. Soupira.

\- Non. Pas lui. D'accord, Tony, quel genre de cookies c'est?

\- La campagne de publicité pour les Cookies Cosmiques étaient délibérément vagues. C'était adorable, mais, dans le style rétro, un petit astronaute de dessin animé rencontrant des aliens et forgeant une paix intergalactique en leur offrant des cookies.

\- Attends, c'est ce dont on parle? J'ai VU ces pubs.

Elle s'arrêta, admettant.

\- Elles sont vraiment mignonnes.

\- Je sais. Donc nous avons un paquet, une campagne de pub' et de la demande, dit Tony.

\- Magnifique.

Pepper se tendit vers sa souris et abandonna en cours. Ça allait être une migraine monumentale.

\- Donc tu n'as rien.

\- J'ai une pile géante de billets et une toute nouvelle entreprise, Pepper. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir besoin d'autre chose.

\- Eh bien, pour commencer, Tony, tu as besoin d'une recette.

\- Ça ne devrait pas être si dur. Non?

\- Tu parles comme un homme qui considère que les instructions d'une pâte à gâteaux Alba sont aussi déroutantes qu'un traité d'alchimie sur comment transformer le plomb en or.

\- Je peux faire des pâtisseries.

Il essayait d'avoir l'air sûr de lui mais il avait l'air menaçant.

\- Tony, tu as oublié les œufs. Tu as essayé de me faire un gâteau et tu as oublié les œufs. Il y avait quatre ingrédients, et tu en as oublié un.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié, Pep, je ne les ai pas mis. J'ai sauté cette étape.

\- Comment est-ce que ça a fini, Tony?

 

Il y eut une pause. Pepper posa ses pieds sur son bureau.

\- Pas si bien, admit Tony. Ecoute Pepper, c'est bon, ça ira, nous nous débrouillerons, je dois juste engager un pâtissier et engager quelques R&D _(ndt: Recherche & Développement)_ ...

\- Et c'est comme ça que tu en es arrivé là pour commencer, Tony, fit Pepper, le coupant. N'engage personne. Ne met pas un tampon sur la paperasse et ne t'attend pas à ce que jeter de l'argent au problème le réglera.

\- Ça a toujours marché avant, fit remarquer Tony.

\- Et est-ce que Steve a déjà été impressionné quand tu jetais de l'argent à un problème?

\- Il le désapprouve profondément comme solution à mes problèmes, dit Tony, comme un élève récitant une leçon très dure apprise.

Il ruina l'effet en ajoutant un long grognement blessé.

\- Peeeeeeeeeeeper.

\- Tu veux arranger la situation avec Steve, Tony? dit-elle, prenant la bouteille de scotch. Alors arrange-la. Toi. Pas un pâtissier engagé. Pas une grande équipe de gourous du marketing. Pas la Fondation. Toi.

\- Je ne suis pas doué pour arranger les choses, Pepper.

\- Tu es le meilleur ingénieur de ta génération Tony. Diable, peut-être de tous les temps. Arranger les choses c'est ce que tu fais.

Elle sourit.

\- Bonne chance."

Avant qu'il ne puisse recommencer à se plaindre, elle lui raccrocha au nez et jeta son téléphone dans son sac. Il se mit à re-sonner avant de toucher le cuir, mais elle se contenta de s'allonger dans sa chaise et considéra la bouteille de scotch.

 

Elle méritait de prendre sa journée pour ces bêtises.

 

 

*

 

 

"Il y a tellement de manières pour que ça finisse mal, dit Natasha depuis la porte de la cuisine.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Tony, Bruce, n'avons nous déjà pas eu une discussion sur le fait de faire des expériences scientifiques à l'endroit où les gens mangent?

\- Nous faisons de la pâtisserie, dit Tony.

Il portait des lunettes de sécurité et un tablier rouge éclatant qui proclamait "La Pâtisserie est de la Science pour les Gens Affamés". Il se penchait aussi au-dessus d'un bec Bunsen, un petit objet tenu dans une pince en métal étant poussé dans la flamme. Elle devint bleue, et il vérifia un minuteur.

\- Ça a besoin de moins de sucre.

 

Bruce avait les mêmes tablier et lunettes, mais il portait le sien par-dessus une blouse de laboratoire. Il fit tourner un liquide bleu clair dans un ballon, fixant les particules à l'intérieur qui se détachaient de la solution.

\- C'est vrai, dit-il à Natasha. Moins de beurre, nous avons besoin d'un plus grand rapport de protéines par rapport aux graisses.

 

Clint portait le chapeau de chef que Bruce lui avait offert pour son dernier anniversaire, une monstruosité d'un violet vibrant qui jurait avec son tablier.

\- Pigé, dit-il, ajoutant quelque chose sur le tableau blanc qui était appuyé contre les meubles. Thor?"

 

Thor était assis à la table de la cuisine, un verre de lait dans une main et un cookie dans l'autre. Il avait des électrodes sur la tête, et Coulson était assis en face d'un écran, son attention divisée entre ça et l'imprimante qui éjectait un flot ininterrompu de papier. Il faisait glisser son stylo sur les données qui en sortaient, les yeux plissés. Sa veste était pliée sur la chaise à côté de lui, et les manches de sa chemise étaient repliées sur ses coudes. Il releva les yeux, et il fit un signe de tête résolu à Thor.

 

Thor jeta le cookie dans sa bouche et mâcha, concentré.

\- Plus de gingembre, dit-il enfin.

Avec un mouvement résolu, il pencha son verre de lait et l'avala en une logue gorgée.

\- Un autre !

Coulson jeta un coup d'oeil au rouleau d'informations.

\- De manière générale, dit-il, de manière impassible, plus de piquant."

 

Natasha les fixa. Les piles de coquilles d’œufs, la couche de farine recouvrant tout, les balances, les flacons, les mortiers, les pilons, les sacs d'ingrédients, les bols d'épices fraichement pilées, les trois bouteilles de lait vides devant Thor, et elle recula prudemment.

" Pâtisserie, insista Tony.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle.

\- Une manière scientifique de faire de la pâtisserie, dit Bruce, enlevant ses gants jaunes épais et passant une main dans ses cheveux bouclés poivre et sel.

De la farine s'en échappa comme un nuage.

\- Je vois, dit-elle.

\- Cookies! dit Thor, souriant.

Il avait l'air d'un écureuil _(ndt: l'auteur a utilisé le terme 'chipmunk')_ , enfournant une demi-douzaine de cookies en une bouchée.

 - Cookies, approuva Coulson, le plus léger sourire sur son visage. Il retourna à ses papiers, son stylo volant comme les ailes d'un colibri.

\- Clint? demanda Natasha, parce qu'il était son dernier bastion de stabilité dans cette maison de fous, la seule personne à qui elle faisait toujours confiance pour être clair, peu importe les circonstances.

Bien sûr, à l'heure actuelle il portait une toque de chef et remplissait ses poches de cookies comme s'il faisait des réserves pour l'hiver.

\- Nous devons formuler la recette parfaite de cookie pour que Tony puisse gagner le cœur de son doux prince", dit Clint, écrivant des poids et des mesures sur le tableau blanc."

Il avait à peu près six différentes couleurs dans les mains, mais il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elles voulaient dire. Il y avait aussi un "CB + PC" avec un cœur autour dans un coin en bas. L'écriture ressemblait plus à celle de Phil qu'à celle de Clint.

" Ha. Ha. dit Tony.

Il faisait une série d'annotations sur la table avec un marqueur. Natasha espérait qu'il était effaçable.

\- Monsieur, dit Jarvis. Les cookies ont atteint leur niveau optimal de cuisson. Vous devez les retirer immédiatement.

 

Il sauta sur ses pieds.

\- Nouvelle fournée !

\- J'ai vraiment besoin de plus d'informations que ça, dit Natasha.

Elle se dirigea vers où Tony retirait une plaque fumante de cookie du four. La cuisine fut immédiatement remplie avec une odeur chaude, épicée, qui la fit saliver. Elle se pencha vers Tony, et il bloqua ses tentatives de se servir avec une spatule. Natasha haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu veux aller faire quelques rounds Stark?

\- Juste un bout, dit Clint depuis le tableau, d'où il dessinait des petits gribouillages des Avengers dans leur tablier. Tu ne veux pas aller faire quelques rounds, Stark.

 

Natasha lui envoya un baiser.

\- Flatteur.

-  Tu te casserais un ongle ou autre chose, et ensuite ce serait l'enfer, fit remarque Clint.

\- C'est vrai.

Natasha regardait Tony remplir un plateau de refroidissement de cookies.

\- Maintenant...

\- Sérieusement Romanov, c'est une putain de procédure scientifique, dit Tony, et il le dit avec une quantité impressionnante de dignité sachant qu'il portait un tablier rouge vif, deux maniques géantes en forme de dinde et une tache de ce qui ressemblait à de la molasse coulant dans son cou. Ils ont besoin de quatre-vingt seize seconde de repos avant que les cookies ne soient considérés finis."

 

Elle attendit, parce qu'il était dans l'une de ses phases maniaque où il était vraiment plus facile de le laisser faire plutôt que de se battre contre lui. La plupart du temps, manquant de patience pour sa stupidité néanmoins, elle allait juste chercher Steve. Qui était, elle l'avait remarqué, manifestement absent.

 

Natasha jeta un coup d'oeil à Clint. Elle haussa un sourcil, et il secoua la tête. "Ne demande pas" écrivit-il sur le tableau, et il l'effaça dès que Tony se retourna pour offrir à Natasha un seul cookie sur une assiette.

" Maintenant? demanda t'elle, prenant un cookie.

\- Maintenant, dit Thor.

Il lui servit un verre de lait.

 

Haussant les épaules, Natasha mordit dans le cookie, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le cookie était dense et moelleux, son intérieur fondant entouré dans une croûte ferme, le sucre de canne roux fondant sur sa langue juste avant l'explosion d'épice et le goût riche, profond de la mélasse. Natasha cligna des yeux en fixant le cookie entre ses doigts.

\- C'est... Bon, dit-elle enfin, la surprise claire dans sa voix.

 

\- Ce n'est pas bon, dit Tony, les yeux brillants. C'est scientifiquement éprouvé. Chimiquement équilibré. Mathématiquement parfait.

\- Il manque quelque chose, dit Natasha et pendant un instant, les yeux de Tony se rétrécirent et devinrent dangereux et elle détermina qu'elle pouvait toujours le battre, mais, elle devrait lâcher un peu le chiot malade d'amour. Mais même, c'est le meilleur cookie que j'ai jamais goûté, ajouta t'elle, et Tony se détendit, ainsi que tout le monde dans la pièce.

\- Bien sûr, dit-il, mais il avait l'air soulagé. Allons-y. Nous allons partir sur ça.

\- Ce n'est pas une recette commercialement viable, dit Clint, étudiant les poids et mesures qui étaient écrites sur le tableau.

\- Je m'en moque, j'arrangerai ça plus tard, à l'heure actuelle, j'ai fais des cookies, et ils sont foutrement délicieux, dit Tony. Bruce, allons-y.

Il pointa son doigt vers Clint et Thor.

\- Dehors.

\- Quoi? demande Clint, le fixant.

\- Tu es un voleur de cookies. Dehors.

\- Eh, dit Clint, essayant d'avoir l'air insulté, et ça n'allait pas marcher parce qu'il avait des cookies dans ses poches, enroulés dans des serviettes et cachés et Natasha était sûre que si elle vérifiait là où il était elle trouverait une cachette.

Clint ne passait jamais à côté de nourriture, surtout quand c'était bon.

Natasha reconnaissait bien les signes d'une enfance affamée.

 

\- Allez les garçons, dit-elle, enlevant les électrodes de la tête de Thor.

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Il est temps de dépenser des calories sur la Wii. Ou s'endormir sur le canapé et ronfler. Une de ces choses, peu importe laquelle. Vous avez tous les deux l'air d'idiot quand vous le faites.

 

Thor passa de déprimé de devoir partir du monde merveilleux des cookies à être excité de jouer à la Wii en à peu près trois secondes. Clint émit un ricanement moqueur, mais il enlevait déjà sa toque de chef et la farine de ses bras.

\- Bowling ou tennis? demanda t'il à Thor.

\- Boxe !" gronda Thor.

" Oh zut, ça va mal finir, dit Tony, mesurant déjà la farine au poids. Peu importe, avoir à remplacer la télévision est un petit prix à payer.

\- Tu devrais prendre une assurance, dit Bruce, souriant alors qu'il essayait d'enlever une tache de ce qui ressemblait à du beurre de ses lunettes.

\- J'ai essayé. Il se trouve que mon agent d'assurance considère que les choses que Thor fait comme littéralement être l'acte de Dieu. J'ai argumenté qu'il y avait une différence entre un 'acte de Dieu' et un 'acte d'UN dieu' mais ils ne l'ont pas gobé.

\- Tu es le seul qui peut avoir ce genre de discussion Stark, dit Coulson, déjà en train de remettre sa veste.

Il ajusta sa cravate.

\- J'ai des rendez-vous cet après-midi.

\- Envoie les promener ! lui dit Tony.

\- Des rendez-vous avec la direction régionale d'IKEA.

 

Tout le monde dans la pièce tressaillit.

\- Oui c'est aussi ce que je ressens. Je vous ferais bien venir à la réunion et souffrir, mais, eh bien, vous seriez tous à la réunion. Ce qui est le contraire de ce que nous voulons qu'il se passe.

Il leur jeta à tous un long regard.

\- S'il vous plaît. Pour l'amour de Dieu, ne créez pas plus de problèmes cette semaine.

\- Je ne fais aucune promesse, dit Tony, se penchant pour étudier les notes de Clint.

\- Laisse le taser, fit Clint.

 

Les lèvres de Coulson s'étirèrent en un sourire, et Clint eut un baiser léger sur les lèvres en sortant.

\- Tu as le goût des cookies.

\- Je suis délicieux au naturel, approuva Clint. Allez mon grand, mais je ne serai pas content si tu finis par me frapper.

\- Moi non plus, dit Phil à Thor, qui hocha la tête, prenant l'avertissement avec tout le sérieux requit.

\- Tu devrais apprendre à esquiver, Thor dit à Clint.

\- Je vais te tirer dans les fesses la prochaine fois que nous sommes sur le terrain, je dois apprendre à esquiver, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?"

Riant, Clint sortit de la pièce.

 

Natasha suivit Coulson.

" Où est notre Homme Etoilé avec un Plan? demanda t'elle, baissant la voix.

 

Coulson regarda par-dessus son épaule, vérifiant que Tony ne les avait pas suivit avant de répondre.

\- Il est au MET, dit-il. Il dessine. Il reviendra à la maison quand il aura réglé ses affaires.

\- Hum- Um, dit Natasha, et elle eut l'air fière d'elle-même quand elle réussit à faire de ce simple accord à peu près douze syllabes pleines de sous-entendus. La seule manière que ce problème en particulier se règle c'est si Stark arrête de tirer les couettes imaginaire de Cap' et commence à tirer quelque chose d'autre.

\- Élégant, agent, élégant, dit Coulson, mais il se retenait de rire.

\- Bien sûr monsieur.

Elle lui tapota légèrement le bras.

\- Bonne chance pour votre réunion. Je ferai autant qu'il en est possible pour que Clint finisse de jouer sans grandes lésions cérébrales.

\- J'apprécie."

 

 

*

 

 

" Où sont les cookies? demanda Tony.

 

C'était surtout une question rhétorique. Clint était étalé sur la table de la salle à manger, un bras jeté sur le visage, son pantalon déboutonné. Il était entouré de grilles vides et de miettes. Il grogna, sans bouger.

\- Plus de cookies", pleurnicha t'il.

 

D'accord, donc la première erreur de Tony avait été de laisser les cookies hors de sa vue, mais il avait vraiment pensé que puisque que les cookies étaient terminés et refroidissaient il pouvait les sortir de la cuisine et les mettre dans la salle à manger pour reposer pendant que Bruce et lui essayaient de réduire leur taux de sucre, glucides et graisse avec une bonne salade. D'accord, Bruce avait mangé une salade. Tony avait mangé des restes de chinois. Le résultat final étant que, ils avaient laissé ces foutus cookies sans surveillance pendant à peu près une demi-heure, ce qui était apparemment vingt-neuf minutes trop longtemps.

" Où? OU sont mes cookies? répéta Tony.

Il poussa la tête de Clint avec une spatule.

\- Il y avait des cookies. Maintenant il n'y en a plus. Qu'as-tu fait?

\- Je pense que c'est évident, dit Natasha, secouant la tête. Mon Dieu, Clint, tu vas finir avec du diabète à ce rythme.

 

Il leva un bras en l'air.

\- Ça valait le coup, dit-il, agrippant l'air avant que son bras ne retombe. Argh. Ça valait. Le coup.

 

Bruce le fixa.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, dit-il. Il y avait soixante-douze cookies, une double fournée. C'est... six douzaines de cookies. C'est une dose fatale.

\- Ça existe une dose fatale de cookies? lui demanda Natasha.

\- Non, parce que tu vomis bien avant de pouvoir te tuer comme ça.

Tony poussa encore avec la spatule.

\- Tu ne les as pas tous mangés. Où sont-ils?

\- Je n'en ai même pas tellement mangé, marmonna Clint. Thor en a mangé la plupart. Il est sous la table.

\- TRAITRE ! tonna la table. VIL DÉMON !

\- Désolé mec, dit Clint, roulant sur lui-même et seule la main de Bruce l'empêcha de tomber de la table. Si je dois tomber pour ça, je t'emmène avec moi.

 

Tony jeta un coup d'oeil à Natasha, qui était venue pour voler un cookie et son riz frit.

\- Je croyais que tu les surveillais.

Elle cligna lentement des yeux, ses longs cils effleurant ses joues.

\- Je suis désolée si tu as été assez idiot pour penser que je m'en soucierais, dit-elle enfin, et oui, Tony le méritait.

\- Thor, dit Tony en se penchant. Où sont mes cookies?

\- Ils étaient délicieux, ami Tony. Vraiment dignes des Dieux.

\- Rends-les, dit Tony, ayant perdu toute raison et se préparant à distribuer des avis d'expulsions.

\- Non, non, ne les rend pas, dis Bruce. Allez mec, lèves-toi, ne reste pas sous la table, c'est un peu inquiétant que tu restes là.

 

Il s'accroupit, ses lèvres se relevant en un sourire.

\- Même pour toi, c'était un apport calorique impressionnant. Allons...

Il fit une pause, et ce n'était pas une bonne pause.

\- Pourquoi y a t’il des pots de confiture vides ici? Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu as trempé tes cookies dans la confiture? Combien de pots de confiture as-tu mangé Thor?

 

Tony s'arrêta et se frotta la tête.

\- Confiture?" demanda t'il, pas parce qu'il le voulait, mais parce que, eh bien, ça allait mal se terminer, non?

Thor avec ce niveau de sucre allait être un cauchemar total. Le genre de cauchemar qui finissait par des dégâts structurels majeurs dans la tour. Encore. Et que s'il allait payer les entrepreneurs pour d'autres réparations, il devrait au moins savoir POURQUOI.

 

Pas que cela rende les choses plus faciles, et ne voulait surtout pas expliquer le "pourquoi" à quiconque, mais savoir le "pourquoi" rendait plus facile à créer les mensonges socialement plausibles.

 

" Tous !

Thor avait l'air très content de lui-même, ce qui était normal pour Thor, et Bruce eut l'air plutôt souffrant, ce qui était normal pour Bruce.

\- Oui, mon pote, mais, euh, ce n'est pas un chiffre, c'est une quantité...

\- Nous avions six pots, dit Clint pendant que Natasha lui prenait les bras et le positionnait en position assise.

Il se débrouilla pour balancer ses jambes sur le bord de la table, et elle se plaça entre ses genoux. Il s'effondra sur son épaule avec un baîllement.

\- Maintenant, j'imagine que nous n'avons plus rien. Je pense que tu peux le calcul.

\- Ce n'est pas du calcul, c'est une abomination. Vous avez mangé six pots de confiture. Et à peu près une centaine de cookies.

Bruce mit son visage entre ses mains.

\- C'est, genre, un mercredi pour Thor, fit remarquer Clint.

Il repoussa la spatule de Tony de sa joue.

\- Pousse-moi une fois de plus avec ça, Stark, et je te la fais manger.

\- Ouais, je ne me sens pas particulièrement concerné, dit Tony. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses bouger sans vomir.

\- Je ne regrette rien, dit Clint.

Il entoura de ses bras les épaules de Natasha et appuya son visage sur son cou, essayant de se blottir contre elle. Elle eut un léger sourire amusé sur le visage, comme si Clint était une petite créature duveteuse qu'elle envisageait de garder.

 

Lui tapotant doucement la tête, elle expliqua:

\- Le regret vient toujours après avec toi.

\- Mensonges, dit Clint, s'enfouissant contre son épaule.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux, secouant la tête.

\- Je regrette de vous avoir tous laissé emménager, dit Tony, se penchant pour aider Bruce à traîner Thor de dessous la table.

Il était collant avec des plaques sombres de confiture et ayant une sorte de sourire béat qu'il réservait habituellement pour les tentatives vraiment héroïque de se soûler.

\- Ne. Touche. Rien, lui dit Tony, essayant d'avoir l'air sévère. Douche. Maintenant.

Thor, du tact au tac, se leva pour lui faire un câlin. Tony ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'éviter.

\- Tes cookies sont vraiment magnifiques ! dit Thor, câlinant Tony assez fort pour que les pieds de ce dernier quittent le sol.

\- Un sentiment répandu, dit Clint contre l'épaule de Natasha.

Elle le frappa sur la tête.

\- Aïe."

 

Bruce, secouant la tête, était sous la table, récupérant les pots de confiture pratiquement vides. L'un d'eux avaient toujours un cookie à l'intérieur, et Natasha se pencha pour le récupérer. Elle en prit une bouchée, et se figea.

" Bruce? C'est ça.

Bruce la regarda.

\- Quoi?

Sans un mot, Natasha en cassa un bout, le plongea dans la confiture et lui tendit. Il le prit en fronçant les sourcils, et le lança dans sa bouche.

 

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- C'est ça.

Tony, se libérant de Thor, les fixa.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous... dit-il, avant que Natasha lui lance une bouchée de cookie dans la bouche.

Il mâcha, avala.

\- Euh, dit-il, clignant des yeux. Confiture.

\- Confiture, dit Thor, le frappant dans le dos. La morsure épicée du cookie, la pure douceur de la confiture, et un verre de lait crémeux. Il n'y a pas de meilleure récompense pour un guerrier fatigué avec un ventre vide.

Tony fixa les restes de cookies.

\- Euh, répéta t'il. Bruce?

\- Ouais, il faut refaire les chiffres, dit Bruce.

\- Faites juste des cookies avec une empreinte de pouce, espèce d'imbéciles, dit Clint, à moitié endormi contre l'épaule de Natasha.

\- Explique, demanda Tony.

\- Tu prends de la pâte. Tu l'écrabouilles avec ton pouce pour faire un renfoncement. Tu laisses tomber de la confiture dans le trou. Boum.

Il ouvrit précautionneusement un œil.

\- Mort par délice.

\- C'est un bon slogan, fit remarquer Natasha.

\- La plupart des gens préfèrent que la mort ne soit pas mentionnée quand ils mangent des cookies, dit Bruce. C'est... C'est une sorte de tradition.

\- La plupart des gens vivent des vies très ennuyantes, dit Clint. Ce n'est pas un problème que nous avons.

\- Quoi, juste parce que le Dieu Nordique du Tonnerre se cachait sous la table de la salle à manger pour voler les cookies que le propriétaire d'une des cinq cent plus grande compagnies américaine avait fait pour que Capitaine America arrête de lui faire la tête à propos du fait qu'il invente des produits alimentaires depuis des mois? demanda Natasha. Tu penses que cela peut être définit comme 'pas ennuyant'?

\- Peut-être, dit Coulson depuis la porte. Mais je suis plus inquiet par le fait qu'un agent secret internationale et la deuxième femme la plus mortelle que j'ai rencontré ait ses mains sur les fesses de mon amant.

\- Ce sont de belles fesses, dit Natasha.

\- Attends, deuxième plus mortelle? demanda Tony. Qui peut bien être la première?

\- Tu n'as jamais rencontré ma mère."

 

 

*

 

 

" Tony?

Tony fit rouler sa tête sur le côté.

 - Mmmph? réussit-il à dire, et oh, merveilleux, bave, c'était attirant.

Il se releva, essayant de se réveiller.

\- Quoiképassa?

 

Steve lui attrapa l'épaule.

\- Eh, dit-il, les yeux rieurs. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à dormir ici?

\- Je dors...

Tony essaya de rester debout.

\- Où je veux. Atelier, canapé, sol, cuisine, n'importe où.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, clignant rapidement des yeux.

\- C'est ma tour.

\- Ouais, mais pourquoi dors-tu dans la salle de jeux? demanda Steve, lui faisant un grand sourire.

\- Oh, j'ai dû m'endormir. Il y a eut une bataille Wii épique. Natasha versus Coulson. Le gagnant avait Clint.

Steve s’étrangla en riant.

\- Comment Clint a pris ça?

\- Il s'est fait un panneau qui disait 'prix de consolation', s'est perché en haut du home cinéma et a jeté des trombones sur différentes fesses. Natasha a peut-être fait exprès de perdre le dernier match, c'est dur à dire.

Il s'arrêta. Regarda Steve.

\- Hey. Tu es en train de me parler.

\- Nan, dit Steve, souriant. Je vérifiais juste que tu étais toujours vivant. Tu faisais les bruits les plus terribles.

\- Je ronflais, j'en suis sûr, dit Tony, cherchant maladroitement la table basse. Tu étais dans l'armée, je suis sûr que tu as déjà entendu un gars ronfler.

\- C'est le cas, et c'était tout à fait unique. Jarvis était très inquiet.

Steve leva les yeux.

\- N'est-ce pas Jarvis?

\- En effet monsieur, dit Jarvis, impassible. Monsieur, le récipient que vous cherchez est sous les plans.

\- C'est vrai. C'est vrai, merci.

Tony les repoussa.

\- C'est vrai. Bien. Le récipient RARITET _(ndt: c'est un tupperware IKEA)_ que Coulson a rapporté, il semblerait qu'IKEA nous reparle. Les types de l'infographie pourraient se laisser pousser une barbe tellement ils sont contents de nous. Ce qui est, tu sais, fantastique, une grande et heureuse famille, ce genre de choses.

Il enleva le couvercle et montra l'intérieur à Steve.

 

Il cligna des yeux, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de Tony.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- Des cookies cosmiques, dit Tony. Or, ça le sera. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'attendre qu'ils sortent, parce que ça va prendre un moment.

Il tendit à Tony un tas de papiers.

\- Sans la confiture, ils vont être vendus dans des boutiques spécialisées comme une première incursion pour la vente au grand public. Pepper a signé la paperasse avec Marcy Donaldson pour vendre la première fournée dans son supermarché; elle est désolée de t'avoir pleurée dessus, en passant, elle a envoyé une carte. Avec la confiture de mûre de Logan, ils sont une partie de notre règlement avec IKEA, ils les vendront exclusivement.

 

Steve fixa le cookie qu'il sortait de la boîte.

\- Nous... vendons des cookies?

\- Qui est ce nous? demanda Tony, laissant ses lèvres se recourbant en un sourire parce que, eh, Steve lui parlait. Eh bien, ouais, il y a un nouvelle association qui dépend de la fondation Maria Stark, nous allons vendre des trucs, voir si nous pouvons en tirer profit, si nous pouvons, et s'il y a une chose où je suis bon c'est réussir à en tirer profit, et si nous le faisons, nous ferons des choses bien. J'ai parlé au MET, et nous avons fait quelque chose pour doter des adhésions et des classes pour des étudiants à faibles revenus, donc c'est là où ira l'argent des cookies.

Steve reporta son regard sur Tony.

\- Oh, d'accord, ses lèvres se retroussant en un sourire.

\- Pourrais-tu s'il-te-plaît manger ce foutu cookie, je n'en peux plus, dit Tony.

 

Riant, Steve le jeta dans sa bouche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, un plaisir franc se répandant sur son visage.

\- C'est bon, dit-il, couvrant sa bouche pour pouvoir le dire.

Il avala.

\- C'est vraiment bon. Est-ce que tu...

Il sourit.

\- Est-ce que tu les as fait?

\- Pepper ne m'aurait pas laissé engager un professionnel. La cuisine est un peu amochée, dit Tony, se détendant.

Il prit un cookie. Mordit dedans. Ouais, ils étaient aussi bons la seizième fois.

\- J'imagine.

Steve se pencha vers lui et en piqua deux de plus, ignorant la manière dont Tony tapa sa main pour protéger sa récompense.

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu autant embêté?

\- Parce que tu ne me parlais plus, dit Tony, le fixant.

 

Steve hocha la tête. Jeta le cookie dans sa bouche, fredonnant pendant qu'il mâchait et avalait.

\- D'où te sort cette idée?

 

Tony était tellement étonné qu'il laissa Steve prendre tout le récipient cette fois-ci.

\- Parce que tu as dit que tu ne me parlerais pas jusqu'à ce que les cookies soient disponibles dans le commerce?

\- Oh ! Oh, oui, ça.

Steve mangea un autre cookie et fit une grimace pensive.

\- Je mentais. C'est plutôt drôle, non?

Il sourit à Tony.

 

Tony le fixa.

\- Quoi?

\- C'est vraiment pénible quand quelqu'un vous ment et vous fait faire pleins de choses avant de se moquer de vous, non? dit Steve, mâchant un cookie.

 

Tony s'arrêta, un cookie à moitié dans la bouche. Lentement, très lentement, il se tourna pour regarder Steve. Steve lui fit un grand sourire innocent.

\- Ce sont vraiment de très bons cookies, dit-il.

\- Tu...

Tony passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu...

\- La phrase que tu cherches est 't'es joué de moi', expliqua Steve.

Ses yeux étaient illuminés.

\- Comme dans, oui, en fait, je t'ai bien eu.

 

Tony savait que sa bouche était grande ouverte et il n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier.

\- Que... Que...

Il s'effondra en arrière.

\- C'est... Je...

\- Prend un autre cookie, Tony. Tu en as fait plein, dit Steve.

\- Mais tu ne sais pas BLUFFER, dit Tony, fixant le vide.

Son esprit était complétement vide. Il y a avait l'un de ces petits oiseaux buveurs, traînant là. C'était un joli petit oiseau buveur. Tony décida que tout le monde allait avoir un oiseau buveur pour Noël. Ou, peut-être, juste parce que. Parce qu'il était ce genre de personnes.

 

\- Il semblerait que je sache.

Steve passa un bras gentil autour des épaules de Tony et le serra contre lui.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, vraiment, je ne le fais pas souvent. Mais à vrai dire, je sais BLUFFER.

Il jeta un cookie dans sa bouche, souriant.

\- Tony?

\- Meh?

\- Je sais vraiment bien bluffer, dit Steve, l'innocence personnifiée.

 

Tony le fixa.

\- Putain, dit-il enfin.

\- Langage, vraiment, Tony.

Steve se moquait de lui. Il était clair que Steve se moquait de lui.

 

Tony ouvrit la bouche. La ferma. La ré-ouvrit.

\- Eh ben merde, dit-il enfin, et il éclata de rire, son corps entier se secouant alors qu'il se collait contre le bras de Steve.

Le rire de Steve se joignit au sien, un peu plus aigu, un peu plus chaud, mais tout aussi réel.

 

Steve tendit la boîte de cookies. Tony en prit un.

\- Ce sont vraiment de bons cookies Tony, dit-il. Merci.

\- Pour quoi?

\- Pour avoir fait tout ça.

Tony évita de croiser son regard.

\- J'ai fait du bon boulot, approuva t'il, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Je suis un homme avec de nombreux talents. Une profondeur surprenante et de multiples facettes.

\- Tu as aussi des miettes de cookies dans ta barbe.

\- Ça fait partie de mon charme.

Tony ne s'embêta pas à les enlever. Steve le fit pour lui.

\- Un film? demanda Steve.

\- Oui, d'accord."

Tony se détendit, fermant les yeux. Il laissa Steve choisir le film. Il allait être endormi avant la séquence d'ouverture, de toute façon.

 

Et il était d'accord avec ça.

 

 

*

 

 

      A: Nick Fury, Directeur du SHIELD

De: Phil Coulson, Agent du SHIELD

     Re: Initiative Avengers

Pièce-jointe: Classifié, Niveau 7: L'incident Avengers/IKEA (172 KB)

 

Les rénovations prendront entre quatre et six semaines. Ils ont accepté de signer une renonciation pour les dégâts en échange du droit de commercialiser les articles attachés comme "Approuvés par Thor".

Thor a accepté d'approuver ces articles s'ils lui donnent de la confiture.

Stark a accepté de ne pas bloquer les expéditions de confiture si vous acceptez de le laisser commercialiser les cookies Avengers pour la bonne cause.

J'ai accepté de continuer à être le responsable des Avengers. Si je découvre que vous avez gardé des copies de ces images, ça va mal se passer.

Désolé monsieur.

\- Phil

 

**Author's Note:**

> scifigrl47: Les tabliers portés par les garçons existent et peuvent être achetés sur:  
> http://www.topatoco.com/merchant.mvc?Screen=PROD&Store_Code=TO&Product_Code=QC-BAKING-APRON&Category_Code=QC  
> Ils sont encore mieux en vrai


End file.
